Before The Crash
by skipperauroras
Summary: Before Party Crashers from Trolls The Beat Goes on become a thing. Bash and (Kaboom) Archer Pastry back when they use to live with their family. Also how Bash decided he wanted to crash parties.
1. Boring Rules

**Before The Crash Part 1 Boring Rules**

The Chief of the Lizunk tribe named Chief Spike has gone missing when he was on a trip searching for supplies for Lizunk village as they were running low. The Lizunk are started to quite concerned about their leaders disappearance. His wife Thorn will lead temporary until he comes back. Thorn didn't really care about leadership it was never her thing but she knew she had to do it at least until hopefully her husband returns. In fear of Spike not returning she has been pushing her eldest son Bash to study on being Chief of the Lizunk Tribe. Thorn at the moment was currently arguing with Bash about Trolls Parties and how Bash wanted to go to one.

"But I want to party like trolls Party it seems so fun... I always have to study about being chief..." Bash complained. "No young man you'll be a chief of this Lizunk tribe some day, Trolls parties are fun sure but how will effect your study time? Plus trolls are very much afraid of us as they see us like the Bergens even though we do not have the same traditions as them we don't eat trolls. They just assume we are like them because we are slightly related to them. You don't want someone to call you a monster or attacking you now do you?" His mother Thorn said to him.

"I don't care what people think... Also I just think party supplies look so fun and I don't always want to focus on knowing every skill there is in the world in order to be chief of this village. I need down time you know sometimes, I'm just a pre teen You know. Just because dad's missing doesn't mean you have to push me to study on being chief. Plus you act like he's dead like he's never coming back or going to be found! You really giving up on dad that fast!" Bash yelled he was upset. "I'm not giving up on your father! I just need to count on you if he's if he's..." Thorn couldn't say it. "What Mom? If he's dead? See you don't think he's alive!" Bash yelled. "Well... fine you got me there Bash but it's very important for you to study regardless if he's alive or not because eventually one day you will be chief of this tribe and that's final. You should know being chief is a big responsibility and partying all the time will not help that. Plus Trolls are not all Music and dancing jolly people. They can be very tough and rough if threatened especially the Country and Rock n Trolls. I'm only protecting you from the dangers Bash. You know what my point is I say you can't go to trolls parties because I say so and that's final!" Thorn said.

"Have you ever considered maybe I don't want to be chief maybe I don't want to be responsibilities holding me back from having fun. Plus it's not fair I'm pushed on being Chief when Kaboom gets to have a normal childhood. Why can't you just pick Kaboom to be chief instead?" Bash said. "Why in the world would you not want to be chief it's a great honor to be one! Also the rules are the first born are chosen to be chief you know em!" Thorn said. "Rules!, Rules!, Rules! I'm sick of them. Also why can't I just be my own chief this is one of the reasons I don't want to be one in the first place! You read this you read that you must be knowledgeable you must be responsible. Gah I'm so over all this Mammoth Crap." Bash said. "It's not crap! It's knowledgeable! Don't you dare say it's crap it's what has kept this village alive for years upon years." Thorn said in a firm voice. "It is crap nothing changes because of it! It's the same boring thing same boring rules! Which I think I should be able to go to trolls parties and be able to do party activities!" Bash said.

"You sir are now grounded!" Thorn said angrily. "What because I gave my opinions about the rules? Gee." Bash said. "Also what you think the Trolls would do if they had a unplanned party guest come to their party using their supplies. I think they'd think it's very rude. It's called being a party crasher." Thorn lectured Bash. "Well I guess I'd be a party crasher then! I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we borrowed some supplies! They have plenty when were low on everything pretty much." Bash said and went to his room thinking about the argument he had.


	2. Planning

**Before The Crash Part 2 Planning**

Tack who was Thorns Sister had shown up with Thorns youngest son Kaboom. They recently had went on a fishing trip and had caught some fish. "Mom, where's Bash?" Kaboom asked. Kaboom idolized his brother he always thought he was cool and liked to hang out with him. Much like how some younger siblings want to be like their older siblings sometimes. "He's in his room, because he's grounded because of a argument we had." Mom said. "Are you pushing that boy about studying again?" Tack asked her. "Tack he insulted the scrolls calling them boring and Mammoth crap." Thorn said. "I would too if I was pushed so much about being Chief all the time. No they are not crap but their not everything you know Thorn. Why don't you let him have some fun sometimes. Maybe let him play a game or something." Tack said. "Well he was saying he wasn't having much fun because of all the studying... I guess your right Tack I think I've been to hard on him. Maybe I'll think about ungrounding him..." Thorn said.

Meanwhile while Kabooms Mom and Aunt Tack were discussing about why Bash got in trouble. Kaboom had gone into Bashs room to check up on his older brother. "Hi Bash, I'm sorry about you getting in trouble with mom..." Kaboom said and sat next to his brother Bash who was laying on his bed. Bash sighed he wasn't really in the mood to see his younger sibling. "Like it's your problem." Bash said. "What did you get in trouble for?" Kaboom asked. "Like it's any of your business, gee when did I get such a nosey little brother." Bash said. "I'm sorry, I was just curious..." Kaboom said. "Fine I'll tell you why I got in trouble. I got in trouble for having my opinion and not wanting to be chief." Bash said. "You don't want to be chief?" Kaboom said. "Yeah I have my reasons, okay? All that studying and no fun. Who am I kidding like you'd understand you don't have to study for it..." Bash said. "Oh..." Kaboom said the Kaboom tried to change the subject and he said "are you hungry? Aunt Tack and I caught fish on a fishing trip Today. I think she'll probably cook them tonight. Mom can't ground you from eating." Kaboom was trying to also maybe cheer his brother up. "Well I'll admit that's good to here after what today has been." Bash said. Kaboom smiled that it slightly made his older brother a little cheered up.

"Hey Kaboom, do you ever wonder what it'd be like to go to a trolls party?" Bash asked Kaboom. "You know mom would never let us..." Kaboom said. "Well I think we should go to one secretly sometime, you know she doesn't have to know." Bash said. "I don't know, Bash..." Kaboom said. "Aren't you just a little bit curious?" Bash asked. "well maybe a little bit..." Kaboom admitted. "I'm going to come up with a way some day to go to one, maybe even runaway some day." Bash said. "Runaway? Why Runaway? Wouldn't you miss Mom and Aunt Tack? Wouldn't you miss me?..." Kaboom asked. "I guess I would miss you guys... but it's better than constantly studying hundred year old rules on scrolls and books I guess. You know you could runaway with me if you'd like." Bash said. "I mean maybe I don't know Bash." Kaboom said. "Well I'm not running away right now I'm just thinking about it." Bash said. "Okay" Kaboom said.

"Boys the dinners ready!" Aunt Tack said. "I guess we better go eat." Kaboom said. Bash and Kabooms went out of Bashs room and headed outside because it was a nice day. They went to a fireplace area where Thorn and Aunt Tack were they setting in chairs set up near the fire place. Bash and Kaboom grabbed a plate of fish and sat in chairs.

Bashs pet Mammoth named Goliath who was still a Calf was outside. Goliath saw that they were having fish and was begging for food. Thorn and Tack weren't thrilled about it. But Bash and Kaboom would ever so now and then try to sneak scraps to Goliath when their mom and aunt didn't see. Tack finally catches them and sees them feed the Mammoth "huh,I wonder why the Goliath begs for food?" Tack said sarcastically staring at Bash and Kaboom. The boys laughed nervously since obviously they've been caught. "Boys, what have told you before about feeding table scraps to Goliath?" Thorn said. "We were just giving him a little bit." Kaboom said. "What you don't like the food?" Tack asked them. "It's not that aunt tack, we just wanted to give him some too." Bash said. "Well he should eat Mammoth food not our food." Tack said.

Time went by and they all finished their food. Bash began to head back to his room. "Hey Bash where are you going?" Kaboom asked. "I'm grounded remember Kaboom." Bash said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Kaboom asked. "Nah I think I'm tired and I'll probably go to bed. Plus there's not much to do in there I'm sure you'd get bored." Bash said. "Tired? But it's too early to go to bed." Kaboom said. "Yeah, but I got up early so yeah." Bash said. "Okay, well goodnight." Kaboom said. "Goodnight." Bash said. Bash went to his room and planned to sneak out when everyone went to sleep.


	3. The Party Crasher

**Before The Crash Part 3 The Party Crasher**

Once everyone seemed asleep Bash did the put the pillows under the blanket so no one notices he's gone cliche. Then Bash tried to sneak out as quiet as he could. He went out of his room tiptoeing quietly. He made it to the door and opened it slowly and closed it slowly. Bash had successfully got out the house now all he had to do is look for a Troll party to go to and get back home in time before anyone noticed. Bash walked in the forest it was kind of creepy at night all kinds of night noises like owls hooting and wolves howling. He probably shouldn't have been walking alone at night in the forest but what other time could he sneak out without getting caught?

Bash walked around for a while he could see light from a far and could hear music. Bash walked closer towards the area. It was in fact a Trolls Party. He saw that there was a disco ball, party snacks, fruit punch and so much more it looked so fun. Bash decided to walk in the Party and decided to help himself to some of the Party snacks there was cupcakes and well Bash never had one before. One of the trolls saw Bash and froze they never seen a creature like that before. "Who is he? What is he?!" The Troll asked and the other Trolls now looked at the creature that had shown up uninvited to their party and were now whispering about it they all seemed to be frightened about Bash.

Bash looked nervous he didn't think they'd really actually think he looked scary like his mom said. he thought she was over exaggerating it to make sure he didn't go to the Party. "Isn't he a Lizunk? Arn't they part Bergen?!" One Troll said terrified. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here, I'm nothing like a Bergen I don't eat Trolls their gross." Bash said. "Oh so you think we're gross!" One Troll sneered. "Nothing like that! I just came here to Party. I wanted to know what it's like." Bash said. "Oh so you came uninvited, like a party crasher!" Another troll said. Bash frowned this is exactly what his mother said would happen. "I think you should leave now." Said one of the Trolls.

So Bash just decided to go home he was angry at the whole thing. Why couldn't they just let him stay at the Party. Sure he was a uninvited guest but he was just one more person. That night the word Party Crasher really sunk in his mind. Bash walked in the forest heading home. He got home and snuck back In the house quietly. He went back into his bedroom and removed his extra pillows that were under the covers and he decided he'd try to go to bed for the night. But he could hardly sleep because he was still mad at everything that happened that night. But eventually he fell asleep that night.

Bash woke up and went into the living room area his mom was there. "Hey Bash, Good morning." Thorn said. "Good morning, Mom." He said he didn't really want to talk to her though because he assumed he was still grounded about the argument they had. "Hey I think I was really hard on you yesterday... I think I'm going to unground you." Thorn said. "Ok" Bash nonchalantly said. "Uhm... well also you don't have to study today if you want you can have some... down time?" Thorn said. "You really mean it Mom?" Bash asked. "Yes I do" Thorn said. "Thanks, Mom!" Bash said and smiled. "You're welcome, go have fun!" Thorn said. "I will" Bash said and went out to go do something he wanted to do which he wasn't really sure at the moment.

Bash saw some other Lizunks playing a game of Bases kind of like the Lizunk version of Baseball. He was thinking of maybe asking to join the game. "Hi, you want to join our game of Bases? We need another player." Said a female Lizunk. "That's funny I was thinking of asking to play." Bash said. "Well come play then!, say you look familiar arn't you Bash aka Chieftess Thorns kid?" She asked. "Yeah that's me." Bash said. "Oh that's so cool! My names Pow. This is Slamm-Oh he's my best friend. Then there's Smack and last but not least Smacks friend Patrick." Pow said and 'Patrick' didn't look to happy. "Pow my name is Peter! How come you keep forgetting my name?" Peter said. "Oops" Pow said and she snickered obviously she was doing this to annoy Peter. "Anyways let's go ahead and play this game of Bases!" Pow said. Everyone got ready to play the game of Bases.


	4. Bored Game

**Berfore the Crash Part 4 Bored Game**

You know I forgot to mention ages in this prequel story.

Bash - 12 almost 13 years old.

Kaboom (Archer Pastry)- 7 or 8 years.

Bashs friends are all about the same age as him. Actually the ages are mostly up to the viewer, but I wanted to list some just to get a idea of it. They'll age as the prequel story goes.

Bash and his new friends were having fun playing the game of Bases. They played till when the sun started set and then the game ended and got ready to go home. "That game was really fun Bash you'll have to come play another game with us sometime." Pow said. "Yeah I sure will." Bash said and smiled. "Good, okay bye Bash see ya later." Pow said and the other Lizunks said bye as well and the all started to head to their homes. "Ok, bye guys." Bash said and he headed back home. When Bash got home there was his Aunt Tack and his brother Kaboom playing some board game.

"Hey Bash you want to play this board game with us?" Kaboom asked. "Where's mom?" Bash asked. "She decided to get a search party together, and is planning to look for your dad sometime soon. Since he hasn't shown up for quite some time." Tack said. "That's good, I wish we could've of done something like that sooner." Bash said. "I'm worried that Mom will get lost too..." Kaboom said. "Don't worry kid, she's tough and she knows what she's doing. she won't get lost when she searches for your Dad." Tack patted her nephew on the back reassuring him. "I miss dad." Kaboom said. "I miss him too." Bash said it's been a long time now since Spikes disappearance of course they missed their father. "That's exactly why they need to search for him then." Tack said.

"Let's take our mind off of that though, let's continued to play this board game. Bash again do you want to join it? we barely started it" Tack said. "Sure why not." Bash said and the three played the board game it was a jungle like board game called safari and you had to pick a card it'd tell you what spot to move your place a typical board game. In the end Kaboom won the game. "Congrats, Bud." Tack ruffled the boys Mohawk sail. "Yeah, Good game Kaboom." Bash said.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed, Kaboom you better go to bed too." Tack said. "What? Why? Why just me? And Bash gets to stay up why can't I?" Kaboom said. "Bash is almost a teenager. You are still a kid and need a lot more rest. But he also still has to go to bed at a decent time Bash you better remember to go to bed at midnight." Tack said. "Okay Tack I will." Bash said. "Still doesn't seem fair." Kaboom said and yawned. "Tired?" Tack asked Kaboom. "No... Yes..." Kaboom said and yawned again. "See, you need to go to bed." Tack said. "Ok, I'll go to bed." Kaboom said admitting defeat at wanting to try to stay up. "Goodnight Aunt Tack, Goodnight Bash." Kaboom said and headed to bed. "Goodnight." Both Bash and Tack said. "Alright Bash, I'm going to bed. Remember what I said about not staying up past midnight. Your mom will have my Hyde if you don't." Tack said. "Don't worry I will, Goodnight." Bash said. "Goodnight, Bash." Tack said and headed to her room.

Bash wasn't quite sure what to do there wasn't much to do in this place at night alone. Bash thought to himself a bit. He thought of maybe going to another Troll Party but instead of just walking in there in the open he'd sneak in there and he could try to steal some party snacks for himself. I mean they have so many why can't he just have a few. But maybe not to night it was pretty late and he really didn't have the plan all together. Bash decided he'd just go to bed for the night. He went headed to his room to go to bed. The night went by and it was now daylight again.

Bash got up from his bed and went into the living room. His mom was back from discussing about planning to have a search party sometime soon. "Hi mom, so I heard your going to have search party look for dad, right?" Bash asked. "Yeah, and it'll be tomorrow so that's when I'm leaving to search." Thorn said. "I think it's good that you're going to look for him, I miss him so does Kaboom." Bash said. "I know, that's exactly why I need to search for him." Thorn said. "Do you think you'll find him?" Bash said. "I hope so." Thorn said. "Also can you promise me you'll study and read the chief scrolls while I'm gone. Also maybe you could start reading them again today." Thorn said. "I thought you were letting me have down time?" Bash said and obviously not happy to see that his mom still wanted to push him about being Chief and studying for it. "Isn't one day enough?" Thorn asked. "No it isn't really, I planned to maybe play another game of bases today with my new friends I met yesterday." Bash said. "Oh you met friends, that's wonderful!" Thorn said. "Yeah I don't seem to get to do that very often if you get what I mean." Bash said.

"Look Bash... you don't have to study today... but please tell me you'll study the scrolls sometimes it doesn't have to be all the time but I need to count on you the search party doesn't go well..." Thorn said. "Fine mom." Bash said. Kaboom walked in the room he saw his mother and his brother. "Hey mom, hey Bash. Mom are you going to search for dad?" Kaboom said. "Yes, tomorrow." Thorn said. "Ok" Kaboom said. "Well I think I'm going to go play a game of Bases with my friends now." Bash said. "Can I come too?" Kaboom asked. "I'd rather you not..." Bash said. "Why not?" Kaboom said. "You'll just embarrass me or something." Bash said. "No I wouldn't I just want to come with you and play the game too." Kaboom said. "Let your brother come he just wants to play the game too." Thorn said.

"That's the problem, Every time I want to do something he always follows me around wanting to do it to ugh can't a guy get some space." Bash said. "He's only looking up to you. Bash please just take him with you." Thorn said. "Okay fine." Bash said. "Yay!" Kaboom said. "Alright come with me Kaboom." Bash said walking out the front door and Kaboom followed.


	5. Lost N Crushed

They arrived at the baseball field. "Hey Bash, and who's this?" Pow said. "That's my little brother Kaboom. My mom made me bring him. Is it alright if he plays too?" Bash said. "Sure, why not, we always need another player. Nice to meet you Kaboom." Pow said. "Nice to meet you too." Kaboom said. Then Kaboom got introduced to the other players and then they started playing the game.

Meanwhile, Thorn decided to go on another search party for spike. she and some tribe members were looking in the forest. Thorn walked around and she heard a familiar voice talking to someone in the bushes. She peeked through the bush and she couldn't believe what she saw it was Spike and he was kissing another Lizunk. Thorn was so upset at this betrayal. She went back to were the other tribe members were. "The search is over, Spike has left this tribe to be with another Lizunk I saw him in the bushes. He doesn't care about this tribe! Let's head home." Thorn said almost in tears. "Yes, chieftess Thorn." One of the Tribe Members said. Thorn and the search party began to head home.

Back to where Bash and Kaboom were playing on the baseball field with their friends. They were just about ready to finish the game. The game eventually ended and afterward they decided to just hang out with each outer chilling on the bleachers next to the baseball field.

"Hey, guys I have this idea." Bash said. "Yeah, what is it Bash?" Pow asked. "I don't know it's kind of crazy. But what if we tried to borrow some party supplies from the Trolls sometime and have our own party." Bash said. "Bash... That's more like stealing not borrowing..." Kaboom said. "Is kind of crazy, Wouldn't they attack us?" Pow said. "Well trolls are mostly harmless unless it's a rock or country troll, but if we wanted to avoid being caught We would sneak the supplies away when they weren't looking." Bash said. "Bash did hear me?" Kaboom said. "You know so what if it's stealing trolls are jerks, kaboom." Bash said. "How would you know?" Kaboom said. "Because I met them when I snuck out when I was grounded." Bash said. "I'm telling mom!" Kaboom said. "No one likes a tattle tail Kaboom! You better not tell her or I'll eat your nightlight bug and you'll never see it again. I know how much you're afraid of the dark kaboom and it's not nightlight bug season." Bash said. "Not my nightlight bug!" Kaboom said. "Pfft, you still sleep with a nightlight bug." Pow said. "Yeah so." Kaboom said. "He is only eight." Bash said. "So what I'm nine almost ten, and I don't sleep with one." Pow said. Bash shrugs and Kaboom looks annoyed.

"Ok fine, Why are the Trolls jerks though?" Kaboom asked. "Well, I was going to get to that before you interrupted me Kaboom. They're jerks because when I arrived there, I just wanted to party with them and they called me a party crasher and said I should go. I mean we barely have any supplies and they have tons what's going to hurt if just one more person comes to the party?" Bash said. "That does sound kind of unfair." Pow said. "Yeah, that does." Slamm-Oh said. "So you see why I want to take their party supplies, I think we should plan some night to take some while their not looking but not tonight. Are you guys in?" Bash said. "Well, I'm defiantly in." Pow said. "Me too." Slamm-Oh said. "We're in" Smack said who had Peter by him.

"You, Kaboom?" Bash asked. "I'm not so sure Bash... I don't want trolls to kidnap me..." kaboom said. "Well, you don't have to but remember what I said about your nightlight bug. Don't tell mom." Bash said. "Ok..." Kaboom said. Bash saw the sun setting "We better get home, we'll talk about this when we met again. see you guys later." Bash said. "See ya later Bash" Pow said. Then Bash and Kaboom headed home.

When they got home their mother was at the front door. "Hi boys, we need to talk about something serious." Thorn said. "What happened, mom?" Bash asked. "I found your dad." Thorn said. "What?!" Both of the boys said.


	6. Split Up

"You found dad?! Is he coming home finally?" Bash asked. "No, he isn't..." Thorn said. "What why not?..." Bash said. "Well you see I saw your dad with another Lizunk and he was kissing her..." Thorn said. "Dad's cheating?!" Bash said. "Yes so he won't be coming home he obviously doesn't care about this tribe or this family." Thorn said.

"So you're splitting up..." Bash said. "Yes." Thorn said. "Are you sure he doesn't want to at least see me and Kaboom? Did you ask him?" Bash said. "He doesn't." Thorn lied she never really asked Spike but she was so mad at him she doesn't really want anything to do with Spike. Bash looked very upset wondering why would his dad just leave his family and tribe behind just because he fell in love with someone else. Kaboom, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Dad's never coming back?... I don't understand..." Kaboom said. "Because he doesn't care about us, Kaboom!" Bash said and ran to his room. "Bash wait!" Thorn said. "Actually I probably should let him calm down." Thorn said. "Mom, you don't love dad no more?" Kaboom asked. "Honey this is probably very hard for you to take in, but your dad did a very bad thing and I don't think I can forgive him..." Thorn said. "But I don't want dad to not see me..." Kaboom said almost in tears. "Sometimes it's for the best." Thorn said. "Mom, I want to cry... I feel like it's my fault." Kaboom said starting to cry. "No, no honey it's not your fault, why would you think that? Don't cry." Thorn said and tried to comfort her son. "I don't know... I just want dad back and he left because of me or something...*sniff*" Kaboom said with his eyes filled with tears. "No he didn't leave because of you, he just left because he doesn't love me anymore." Thorn said. "Then why does he not want to see Me or Bash anymore?" Kaboom said. "He... he just found a new life..." Thorn said. "That's not fair!" Kaboom said. "Your right It's not..." Thorn said.

Tack walked in the front door "why are you guys upset what happened?" Tack asked. "I found Spike... and he was cheating on me." Thorn said. "Oh, that's terrible, Thorn. Hey, who needs him then!" Tack said. While Thorn and Tack continued to discuss the drama, Kaboom went to near his brother's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door "Go away." a response by Bash. "I'm sorry your sad... I'm sad too.." Kaboom said. Bash sighed "I don't want to talk about it Kaboom." Bash said. "Ok." Kaboom said and left back into the living room.

"Mom and Aunt Tack I'm going to bed..." Kaboom said. "Okay, goodnight." Thorn said. "Night, Kiddo." Tack said. Kaboom headed to his room. He was still upset about his mom and dad splitting up so he was having a hard time sleeping. But he managed to fall asleep anyways. The next morning Thorn planned to announce why Spike is going to no longer be the chief of the Tribe and she did so in a town meeting and explained what happened. Bash and Kaboom were still obviously still upset and were in the crowd of the town's lizardfolk.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about your dad cheating on your mom and all and betraying the Tribe." Pow said. "Yeah well, I guess life just has its bad turn of events. I'll be fine..." Bash said and tried to look like he wasn't still bothered about spike leaving but that was a lie. "Your brother looks very upset about the whole situation." Pow said. "Yeah, well he's still a kid." Bash said. "Your a kid too your twelve." Pow said. "Yeah but I'm turning thirteen soon..." Bash said. "Well if your still really upset about this I'll be there." Pow said. "Thanks, I appreciate it. but I'll be fine. I'm not a crybaby." Bash said trying to be tough.

"After your mom's done talking about this, do you want to play a game of bases to take this stuff off your mind?" Pow said. "Yeah, that sounds great." Bash said. Thorn finished talking about the drama and Bash and Pow headed to the baseball field.


End file.
